Breakfast
by Music Person
Summary: All Harmony wants to do is have a quick but healthy breakfast and get to band camp. She gets multiple famous chefs making her a five-star meal. Chefs included: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper (Blue's Clues), Remy (Ratatouille), Tiana (Princess and the Frog), and Chef Paolo assisted by Cody (Suite Life of Zack and Cody). OCs: Harmony, Jake, and Riley. One-shot


**Characters that I do not own:  
Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper (Blue's Clues)  
Remy (Ratatouille)  
Tiana (Princess and the Frog)  
Chef Paolo and Cody Martin (Suite Life of Zack and Cody)**

Harmony rushed around her room, making sure she had everything for marching band rehearsal. _Trumpet: check. Music: check. Marching shoes: check. _When she was sure she was ready to go, she ran through the hall to the kitchen where the back door was. She checked her watch, and saw that she would be fine as long as she didn't waste any time. When she came into the kitchen, she was greeted by two French accents.

"Hello Harmony!" Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper greeted.

Harmony paused, a little startled, but then focused on the two on the counter. "Hi."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mrs. Pepper asked.

"I'm on my way to a marching band rehearsal." Harmony answered, trying to be polite while wishing they would understand that she was in a hurry. To try to get her point across, she slowly inched toward the door.

Mr. Salt asked, knowing the answer. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Harmony looked around the room and realized what she hadn't done yet. "Breakfast! Thank you for reminding me."

As she reached for a banana and a bagel, Mrs. Pepper stopped her. "No need to worry. We will make you a wonderful breakfast." She and her husband went to work, while Harmony tried to explain her hurry. Meanwhile, Remy the Rat entered and saw the commotion.

"Hey Harmony! I have a new breakfast dish that I really want you to try."

Harmony turned her attention away from the two already making her breakfast to Remy. "Can you let me try it some other time? I'm almost running late and I really need to…"

"Don't worry! It'll just take a second." Harmony tried to explain to the three small breakfast chefs that she really needed something quick so she could get going.

Tiana came in and saw Harmony in amongst the chaos. "Hello Harmony. I was just going to make me some breakfast would you care for some? It's really easier to make multiple servings."

Before Harmony could even answer, Chef Paolo and Cody Martin came in. Chef Paolo noticed Harmony, reaching for a banana and stopped her. "No! You are letting me stay here. I will cook you breakfast. Cody! Please help me like you did when you were a little boy." Cody obeyed his teacher and they got to work.

Soon, everyone's dishes were done, and everyone was ready to present their masterpieces to Harmony. They looked around for a while, and finally saw a note where Harmony usually sat at the table.  
_I'm sorry I could not stay to try your dishes. I really would have, but I was already running late for band practice, so I just grabbed a bagel and a banana. I promise I will try all of your dishes another time.  
-Harmony_

The group all read the note, slightly disappointed. Soon after, Jake and Riley came through, laughing and talking to each other, going back and forth in their brotherly banter. Jake laughed at his younger brother. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

Riley smirked. "Yeah? I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow."

Jake, having to one-up his brother, claimed, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a spaceship."

This went on, each item becoming larger than the last, until eventually Jake commented, "I wish we had something better to eat than just some bagels."

Riley agreed, and then noticed the group of cooks with plates of food in front of them. He went over and asked, "Would any of you mind making something for my brother and me? Neither one of us can cook, and neither of us wants just like a bagel or something like that."

Everyone's face lightened up. They all offered their breakfasts to Jake and Riley, who gladly ate and critiqued each one.


End file.
